Paul Annett
Paul Annett (born February 1937 in London, died 11th December 2017) was responsible for directing 86 episodes and producing many episodes of EastEnders from 1998 to 2009. He also directed and produced the spin-off programme Ricky & Bianca in 2002. He had vast experience in directing and worked on many high profile shows. He was responsible for directing ten episodes of Emmerdale and eight episodes of Grange Hill. He adaptively wrote two episodes of Partners in Crime in 1983 and one episode of Secret Army in 1978. He appeared on the documentary The Story of the Costume Drama and was married to Margo Andrew and the father of actress Chloe Annett. Episodes directed by Paul Annett 1990s 1998 (5 episodes) *Episode 1686 (26 October 1998) *Episode 1687 (27 October 1998) *Episode 1688 (29 October 1998) *Episode 1714 (25 December 1998 - Part 1) *Episode 1715 (25 December 1998 - Part 2) 1999 (9 episodes) *Episode 1737 (14 February 1999) *Episode 1795 (21 June 1999) *Episode 1796 (22 June 1999) *Episode 1797 (24 June 1999) *Episode 1847 (11 October 1999) *Episode 1848 (12 October 1999) *Episode 1849 (14 October 1999) *Episode 1887 (31 December 1999 - Part 1) *Episode 1888 (31 December 1999 - Part 2) 2000s 2000 (4 episodes) *Episode 1993/1994 (28 August 2000) *Episode 1995 (29 August 2000) *Episode 1996 (31 August 2000) *Episode 2024 (2 November 2000) 2001 (6 episodes) *Episode 2075 (26 February 2001) *Episode 2076 (27 February 2001) *Episode 2077 (1 March 2001) *Episode 2093 (9 April 2001) *Episode 2094 (10 April 2001) *Episode 2095 (12 April 2001) 2002 (4 episodes) *Episode 2245 (28 January 2002) *Episode 2246 (29 January 2002) *Episode 2247 (31 January 2002) *Episode 2248 (1 February 2002) 2005 (4 episodes) *Episode 3033 (24 October 2005) *Episode 3034 (25 October 2005) *Episode 3035 (27 October 2005) *Episode 3036 (28 October 2005) 2006 (19 episodes) *Episode 3160 (29 May 2006) *Episode 3161 (30 May 2006) *Episode 3162 (1 June 2006) *Episode 3163 (2 June 2006) *Episode 3208 (21 August 2006) *Episode 3209 (22 August 2006) *Episode 3210 (24 August 2006) *Episode 3211 (25 August 2006) *Episode 3248 (30 October 2006) *Episode 3249 (31 October 2006) *Episode 3250 (2 November 2006) *Episode 3251 (3 November 2006) *Episode 3268 (4 December 2006) *Episode 3269 (5 December 2006) *Episode 3270 (7 December 2006) *Episode 3271 (8 December 2006) *Episode 3284 (27 December 2006) *Episode 3285 (28 December 2006) *Episode 3286 (29 December 2006) 2007 (4 episodes) *Episode 3324 (5 March 2007) *Episode 3325 (6 March 2007) *Episode 3326 (8 March 2007) *Episode 3327/3328 (9 March 2007) 2008 (20 episodes) *Episode 3524 (11 February 2008) *Episode 3525 (12 February 2008) *Episode 3526 (14 February 2008) *Episode 3527 (15 February 2008) *Episode 3556 (7 April 2008) *Episode 3557 (8 April 2008) *Episode 3558 (10 April 2008) *Episode 3559 (11 April 2008) *Episode 3592 (9 June 2008) *Episode 3593 (10 June 2008) *Episode 3594/3595 (11 June 2008) *Episode 3631 (18 August 2008) *Episode 3632 (19 August 2008) *Episode 3633 (21 August 2008) *Episode 3634 (22 August 2008) *Episode 3683 (17 November 2008) *Episode 3684 (18 November 2008) *Episode 3685 (20 November 2008) *Episode 3686 (21 November 2008) *Episode 3710 (30 December 2008) 2009 (11 episodes) *Episode 3711 (1 January 2009 - Part 1) *Episode 3712 (1 January 2009 - Part 2) *Episode 3713 (2 January 2009) *Episode 3802 (8 June 2009) *Episode 3803 (9 June 2009) *Episode 3804 (11 June 2009) *Episode 3805 (12 June 2009) *Episode 3866 (28 September 2009) *Episode 3867 (29 September 2009) *Episode 3868 (1 October 2009) *Episode 3869 (2 October 2009) Other EastEnders related works *Ricky & Bianca (2002) Category:Directors Category:Producers